This invention relates to a board game and more particularly to a board game designed to simulate the activities of motorcyclists, hereinafter referred to as bikers, travelling throughout the continental United States.
There are a variety of board games available designed to represent different types of activities. Typical of such games are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,555,363, 1,574,394, 4,109,917, 4,134,591, 4,426,084 and 4,629,195. There is no teaching or suggestion of the present invention in the aforementioned patents.